What Do You Do With a Snoozing Senpai?
by memorykey3
Summary: What happens when Aoba stumbles across his favorite Senpai taking a nap after school? Characters may be OOC. Some fluff is included.


**Hello everybody! I was reading today and this idea wouldn't leave my mind. Have fun, ya'll.**

**Disclaimer: Although I would be totally ok with it, I do not own Durarara. Aw shucks.**

* * *

It was the end of the day at Raira Academy and Aoba Kuronuma was off to visit his favorite sempai, Mikado Ryugamine. Opening the door to said person's class, Aoba quickly located the raven haired boy and walked over to his desk. The rest of the class was empty save for the boy. When Aoba reached his desk, he noticed Mikado was very, very asleep. His head was cushioned by his arms and he was snoring lightly.

Aoba was faced with a problem of morals. You see, there were very few people that Aoba actually enjoyed being around. Ranking number one on the list was Mikado. One could even say that Aoba had developed a slight crush on the boy. Many others would say it was more like an infatuation, not at all noticed by the seemingly naïve boy. How Aoba ached to kiss the boy senseless, to have him pinned down in his grasp, begging Aoba for more. However, it seemed their relationship was simply Senpai and Kohai, never to be anything else.

Seeing Mikado in this reduced state drove Aoba slightly batty. He could do anything he wanted to his beloved Senpai right now; what was stopping him? Was it the fact that he wanted to build a true relationship with the boy, not just a stolen kiss when Mikado was asleep. . . No, that wasn't it.

This was just too easy.

What pleasure would he receive from anything he took while his Senpai snoozes without a care in the world? The answer would be absolutely none. But perhaps he was lying to himself. He would finally kiss him; what more could he ask for?

His mental processes were interrupted by the voice he loved so much.

"A-aoba-kun…"

It felt like a brick was thrown at his face, but he dodged it. Mikado was dreaming about him. Could this mean his feelings were reciprocated? That Aoba possibly had a chance with his unattainable Senpai? He wondered what type of dream Mikado could be having about him. An uncharacteristic blush settled on his cheeks. Could they be anything like the ones he was having about Mikado? Could it be he would be doing Mikado a service by kissing him now?

"D-don't kill the cabbages like that . . . It's rude…"

A chuckle escaped Aoba's lips. Of course it would be something nonsensical. It felt like his hopes existed to be crushed. Deciding morals didn't matter, Aoba bent down and placed a light kiss on Mikado's forehead, anywhere else and he'd have felt he was pushing it. He sank down into the desk next to Mikado, burying his face in his arms. What bad fate Aoba seemed to be blessed with. Hot tears sting his face, coming from the little heart Aoba had left.

"Aoba-kun?"

Of course Mikado-Senpai would choose now to wake up. Aoba tries in vain to wipe the tears off of his face, but is stopped when a dainty hand ceases his face.

"Aoba-kun, what's wrong?"

An inquisitive look is on Mikado's face, showing concern for his Kohai. A watery smile is all Aoba can attempt to sway his Senpai.

"N-nothing."

A look of fury crosses Mikado's face.

"Don't give me that! Tell me what is wrong!"

Aoba tries again.

"I swear nothing is wr-"

An unforeseen event stops him dead in his tracks. Mikado is kissing him. Mikado is kissing him. Brain . exe has stopped working.

Soft lips meet his own. Aoba grabs his Senpai's face, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Aoba's lips part, as do Mikado's, allowing their tongues to fight for dominance. Finally, they break apart, gasping for air. The kiss seemed to have lasted for hours, but both boys can't help but want more. Mikado looks up shyly.

"What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing."

* * *

**How'd you like the story? This was my first one shot I've posted here, so feel free to review. I might try doing a one shot a day type of thing, not everything pertaining to this pairing or even this anime. I just saw that this pairing was extremely lacking, so I felt the need to add another story. Merry birthday. Feel free to check out my page. I do take requests, so scan the list and if anything comes to mind, send me a private message with a prompt and the subject. Have a good one. **

**-MemoryKey**


End file.
